Material screening includes the use of vibratory screening machines. Vibratory screening machines provide the capability to excite an installed screen such that materials placed upon the screen may be separated to a desired level. Vibratory screening machines have several drawbacks that limit their productivity and use, including limited capacity and efficiency. It is desirous to screen a maximum amount of material in a given amount of space, e.g., the footprint of the machine, and to minimize blinding issues such a plugging of screening surfaces.